The Sailor Scouts and The Sith Brothers
by TitanNinja2018
Summary: We find Maul and Savage in planet Earth trying to hide from the Dark Lord of the Sith. Where they meet Sailor Moon and her friends, will they let them stay on earth or will they consider them enemies of Earth? read and find out more
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I hope you are having a good day!

Well this is my very first story ever and crossover as well I hope you like it!

In this story I will be giving Maul's legs the ones he got in season 5

Deep in a galaxy far, far away we find our two Sith brothers Darth Maul and Savage Opress traveling in a stolen republic ship. We see Maul in the cockpit thinking of his next move to get to Kenobi and the other Jedi's, meanwhile his big brother Savage was rummaging through the cabinets until a safe caught his eyes, he reaches for his lightsaber on his left side of his belt.

The cool of the metallic metal on his hand made him feel invincible like he was on top of the galaxy. With a quick swing of his saber the safe unlocked to reveal golden bricks and silver coins to any human or anyone in the galaxy would be set for life. Savage eyes sparkle at the riches before him.

He picks up the safe with his bare hands and carried it to the cockpit to where his brother was. While Maul was thinking he could sense his master Sidious was very displeased with him. With a great fear tingling down his spine, Maul thought to himself

"I should plan a different approach if my Master is displeased with me…or…maybe I should just lay low for a while."

Out of his train of thought his brother slammed something on the floor. Maul looks down to see a weird looking safe, Maul cocked his eyebrow to see golden bricks and silver coins inside the safe. Savage looking like an innocent child that just found candy

"Look brother a fortune!" Savage says excitedly

Maul looks at him unfazed like always

"I can see that brother"

Savage could sense his brother was angst about something "Brother?" Savage asked softly "Is…something the matter?"

"Savage" Maul said trying to be calm as can be "I think…it be best for us to lay low for a while…I sense my master is displeased with me."

"But where can we go brother? He'll find us wherever we go in the galaxy" Savage said a little nervous

They stood there in silence for god knows how long until an idea popped into Savages head

"Why…don't we go to mother Talzin? She might know a place where we can hide till everything calms down."

Maul thinks about it for a while

'Maybe this will be a good idea perhaps she might know.'

Maul turns to the controls, Savage now curious about his brothers actions

"B-brother what-"

"I'm setting a course to Dathomir" Maul interrupted Savage.

As soon as they arrive to the planet they go to the same exact place Maul had gotten his legs back.

Savage started to call out to his mother

"Mother! Mother, we are in need of your help!" Savage shouts to the heavens

As soon as he finished his sentence she appears before them

"Ahh my sons." She says in a whispery tone that would send chills down any person's spine

"What can I do for youu?"

Maul approached her and kneels the best way he could before her.

"We come in great need of your help mother." Maul said

She looks surprised but yet curiously at them

"Hoow can I offer you my help my sons?" She replies

Maul stands up and lets Savage approach her, he kneels before her and asks "We need a place to hide out, we can sense the Dark Lord of the Sith is very displease with us, until everything calms down we need to lay low…just for a while."

She stares at them for a while and thinks about it. She turned her back from them making Savage and Maul worry as if she was going to reject them right there and then, until an idea popped in her head.

"I might have a place." She said in her dark whisper voice breaking the silence between them

"There is a place far away into the galaxy that has far less technology."

Savage and maul now curious about this place and wanting to know more.

"There is a Princess" she continued "Her name is Serenity, Princess Serenity; she is also an "alien" resident, as the natives would call them, she has guards call Sailor Scouts that protect her, they are going through tough times with an old rival of mine…Queen Beryl."

"Queen Beryl!?" Maul said surprised to hear that name

Talzin nodded and replied "Yesss."

"B-but I thought you got rid of her, she's still alive!?" Maul asked still surprised

Savage looked at them both, curiously wondering who this Queen Beryl is. Talzin could see the confusion in Savage and explained "Queen Beryl is a sorceress and is a commander of the Dark Kingdom. I was…an acquaintance of hers….but one day she let jealousy get to her over some man!" Talzin spat the last sentence as if she had poison in her mouth.

She regained composure and continued "I saw that she was gaining more and more power than I was…I saw she that was a great threat towards me and my powers"

"What did you do?" Savage asked getting into the story.

"I would have done to any person I saw a threat towards me…eliminate them!" She said venomously

"But I had other things to deal with…But I'm pretty sure if you help the Sailor Scouts and defeat her, they will welcome you in open arms."

"What is this planet called and where can we find it?" Maul asked now interested

"This planet is called Earth." Talzin replied pulling out a little crystal ball out of her left sleeve.

In the crystal ball they could images of this so called Earth.

"It is inhabitant by humans."

"Just humans?" Savage asks

"Yes this universe is way different than ours and it's so far away not even the Dark Lord of the Sith can sense it or fine it." Talzin said

Maul now intrigued started to stroke his chin thinking

"Fascinating." Maul says "And you're sure we'll be safe there mother?"

"Yes as long as you blend in and keep out of trouble." She replied

Savage looks at the image of humans going on their business he catches a little girl holding hands with what looks to be her father and he notices something the humans don't have…horns and tattoos on their faces. He looks a little sad; he reaches up to his horns and felt every inch of them making him feel even sadder. Talzin could see the sadness in her son's eyes and thought of something.

"I know you two wouldn't blend in if I just put you two on the Planet, which is why I came up with something."

With a wave of her hand a pendant appeared on both Savage and Maul's neck. It shapes was a circle with a diamond in the middle. Savage's was a fancy canary diamond and Maul's was a blood ruby.

"This will help you to blend in with the natives, as long as you wear it at all times and never take off in public, you'll be safe." Talzin said warningly to both of the Sith brothers.

Savage and Maul look at each other up and down then looked at Talzin

"Nothing is working mother." Maul said

"You have to concentrate, think of yourself as one of them" Talzin replied

So Maul and Savage sat dawn crisscross and concentrated closing they're eyes thinking of all the images of the natives. Suddenly their pendants started to glow along with Savage and Maul, it was bright light surrounded them and suddenly it disappeared revealing their human forms.

Talzin smiled proudly and said "Now look at yourselfs."

Savage and Maul opened their eyes to look at each other and are surprised to find different beings in front of each other.

Savage had hair that was black with streaks of yellow and also spiky, his skin was a pale and his height had decrease, he no longer 7 feet, 1 inches but now 6 feet, 3 inches. He no longer looked like a tall brute but a teenage football player.

Maul's hair was the same as Savage's but short and with red streaks and his skin was pale as well; his height was still the same which is 5 feet, 9 inches.

Savage and Maul were in shock to see these total strangers in front of each other.

"B-brother you have hair!?" Savage yelled

"So do you." Maul replied "Your skin is different."

"So is yours." Savage replied he feels his own hair and felt nothing but softness and not horns.

Maul feels his own skin and felt smoothness and not roughness. Talzin watches the Sith brothers amazed at each other's transformation and couldn't help but to chuckle at the boys.

"Now my son's go and destroy Queen Beryl and wait there until things have calmed dawn." With a flick of her hand she opened a portal to earth. Savage and Maul got up and bowed to Talzin and both replied "Yes mother."

As they stood in front of the portal Savage looks at Maul and says "Should I go first or do-?"

Before Savage could finish his sentence, Maul divided into the portal.

"H-hey wait for me brother!" Savage jumps in after his brother.

Meanwhile in Serena's home we find Luna napping on the couch when she felt a cold chill down her spine. She awakens suddenly with a jolt, she jumps to her feet and jumps off the couch to the back of the kitchen window, look out towards the city.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…should I warn the girls about this?" she whispers to herself debating if should or not.

"But" she whispers "It doesn't feel like the negaverse…maybe the Dark Kingdom? But it feels… more darker…I should go warn the girls."

She jumps out the open window to go warn the girls but runs into a familiar face, Artemis Mina's white cat and Luna's closest friend. Artemis looks at Luna with a surprise look on his face but changed to a serious look.

"Luna did you feel that dark presents?" He asked

"Yes I did" she replied

They both exchange looks to each other and nodded and ran to go fine the girls. As they were running side to side.

"Do you know what this presence is?" Artemis asks

"No but I have a feeling we're about to find out." She replies

To be continue….

I hope you guys like it!

Review what you think….please be nice please


	2. Chapter 2

We find Savage looking around excitedly as if he was a kid in a candy store.

"Look brother we're here! We're finally here!" Savage shouted excitingly

"Calm yourself brother!" Maul said grabbing Savage by the wrist dragging him into an ally "We do not want to draw attention to ourselves."

As people go by Savage and Maul, They could hear two elderly ladies talking to each other about them

"Look at how those two are dressed." Said the first lady pointing at them

"Must be one of those cosplayers." The second lady replied

Maul took notices at their clothing that they stick out like a sore thumb

"If we are going to blend in with the natives, we need new clothing" He said to Savage

But Maul realizes he left the one thing he needed in order to get new clothing…money

"I left all my money back at the ship." Maul said angrily

Savage looked at Maul and smiled goofy, Maul looks at him in question look but also angry

"And just what are you smiling about!?" He asked angrily

Savage reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a hand full of gold coins and holds them in front of Mauls face.

"Remember that safe I found back at the ship, well before we left I stuffed my pockets with gold and silver" Savage said happily

Maul looks at Savage surprised and quickly turned to his regular composure and chuckled at his brother.

"Sometimes you surprise me brother." He said

"So what's the plan?" Savage asked

"First" Maul said taking the coins out of Savage's hand "We find some clothes so we can blend in, then we meet back here so we can plan on where we find a place to stay."

"Right" Savage replies

Before he walks away, Maul grabs Savage's wrist.

"Before we go!" Maul says "I'm telling you now don't draw attention to yourself!"

"I understand brother" Savage replies

As he walks away again Maul stopped him again.

"And do not talk to strangers unless they are police force!" Maul says warningly

"I'm not a child brother! I can manage on my own!" Savage says angrily yanking his arm away

"I wonder sometimes." Maul whispers to himself

As Savage marches angrily to a store he looks at their t-shirts and jeans. Savage was confused as to what he was looking for little did he know he wondered into the women section. Suddenly he heard a small little laughter behind him. He turns to look and see a woman giggling at him.

"Can I help you sir?" she ask

"I-I-I'm sorry I'm looking for the section for...me, I'm new here" Savage says nervously

The woman looks at Savage and smiles at him

"Right this way." She says escorting him to the men section.

Savage looks more confuse as to what he should pick in clothing.

"Uuum do you think you can help me in um picking out what to wear…" Savage asked the woman nervously. She looks at him surprisingly and chuckles softly "Of course" she says happily

Ten minutes later Savage walks out to the store after paying the lady and thanking her. Before leaving the young girl tells him "Please come back soon and if you have any question just ask and I will answer as many as I can."

"I will thank you." Savage bows his head and leaves the store. As the girl holds the gold coins in her hand was amazed by them.

"I wonder what sort of adventures he's been through." She whispers to herself.

As Savage returns to the alley he notices his brother hadn't returned yet, he waits a full hour. Getting impatient got up from where he was sitting and decided to wonder around the town. As he walks through town, he notices a building that had a sign saying game center. Being curious he enters the building, he looks around and notices lots of people near machines with analog sticks and buttons on them, Savage looked very confused. A boy in his 20s with blonde hair walks up to him.

"Can I help you sir?" He asks.

Before Savage could answer they heard a scream, a girl who was blonde with two buns and two ponytails which was a strange in Savage's eyes. She was shouting at the machine she was in front of her.

The girl shouts "I was sooo close! This game is broken!"

"Do you mind waiting for a second?" The boy asks Savage.

Savage looks at the boy's name tag "Sure thing Andrew." He replied

Andrew walks up to the girl and Savage could hear their conversation.

"Something wrong Serena?" He asks

"This game is broken!" She whines "I was so close in beating my high score and then 'Boom' I die!"

"Well Serena it's not necessarily the game's broken, it's just your poor gaming skills" Andrew teased

Savage laughed at this softly.

"Ooooh Andrew you are so-" Before she could finish her sentence, She notices Savage laughing but what catches her eyes is how tall he is compared to Andrew and how good looking he is compared to Andrew.

"W-w-who...Is…that!?" She asks love-struck and hearts in her eyes.

Andrew looked confused and looks to where she was staring and sees she is looking at Savage.

"I'm not sure, he must be new here." He answers

Andrew looks back to find Serena was gone; he looks back to Savage and finds her next to the new guy.

As Savage looks around curiously he find next to him is a love-struck Serena. He backs up a bit, nervously

"Uuuh c-can I help y-" before he could finish his sentence Serena interrupts him.

"Hi my name is Serena! What's your name!?" She ask excitedly

Savage caught off guard answers "My name is… Savage."

"Sav…age? Savage! That's an interesting name! Are you new here!?" She asks

"K-kinda, I-I Guess you can say that" He says

"That's great! Would you like to play a game with me!?" She asks Savage.

He blushes out of embarrassment. "I don't know how to play." He says with his head down.

'Don't worry, I'll teach you!" She says pulling on his arm towards a machine.

The only thought that was going through Savage's head was 'this girl's stronger than she looks.'

Maul had returned to the ally and notices his brother had not returned yet.

"Savage where are you." Maul whispered angrily.

He took a deep breath and calmed down "I'll wait" He whispered "He will be here soon."

An hour passed and Maul was getting impatient.

"Savage!" Maul snarled "That's it!"

Maul got up from his spot and marched angrily out of the ally into town to go find his brother.

"When I get my hands on him! I'm going to force choke the life out of him!" Maul snarled while stomping his way through town.

Meanwhile Savage seemed to be having fun with Serena, having almost beating Serena's high score but dyeing halfway.

"That's not fun." He says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Isn't it!?" Serena yells "I seriously think it's broken!"

Savage looks at her and chuckles a little.

"I would like to try again." He says

Serena looks looks inside her purse for more quarters and lucked out.

"Ugh I'm sorry, I'm all out of quarters" She says sadly

Savage looks at her and smiles

"Not to worry." He pulls out a gold brick "Will this do?"

"Uuuhh where d-did you get that?" She asks amazed

"I…Found it" He says innocently "But I'm not sure if it will fit in the machine." He tries to fit it in the machine but failed.

"D-don't worry' She says "I'll go ask Andrew, Be right back." She takes the brick from him and walks off but comes back and hugs his neck.

"Don't go anywhere!" she says in a singing voice and leaves

Savage is taken back by this thing called...a hug; he blushes and shakes his head getting the image of her hugging him and any other images out. Suddenly he heard the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Savage!"

He turns to see Maul with an angry look he never wanted to see but he also took notice in the different clothing he was wearing. Maul was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt with same gray regular jeans.

"B-brother!? What are you doing here?" Savage asks nervously

"I could ask the same to you! What did I tell you in the ally 'don't wonder off' and what do you!? You wonder of-"

Before he could finish Maul takes notices of his brother's choice of clothing as well.

Savage was wearing a gray t-shirt under a black leather jacket with a gray hood and was wearing black cargo pants with gray combat boots.

"What…are…you…wearing?" Maul asks in disgust.

"What are you wearing!?" Savage lashes back at Maul.

He had notices that Maul was wearing red tennis shoes, which in Savage's eyes did not go good with his choice of clothing. Maul could sense he was questioning his taste in shoes.

"It is my favorite color; I could say the same for yours!" Maul yells defensibly

Savage just rolls his eyes "whatever brother." He says annoyingly

Maul could see the attitude in Savage and as he about to say something he heard Serena's voice calling his brother.

"Savaaage" Serena yells happily

She jumps between them hugging Savages right arm. Maul cocks an eyebrow at Serena curiously and looked at Savage.

"Who is this?" Maul asks getting impatient

"Uuh" Savage says blushing at Serena hugging his arm

"Sorry to keep you waiting but look what I got!" She says showing him a hand full of quarters "Now we can play more and-" She stopped her sentence and notices Maul looking at her angrily with his arms crossed against his chest. He was good looking in her eyes but also scary, she hides behind Savage.

"Savage…who is this scary guy?" She asks a hint of fear in her voice.

Savage laughs softly at this "This scary guy is my brother." He replied

Serena peeks her head out from behind him to get a good look at Maul. He looks like Savage But he short, younger and less muscular. Maul could sense something different about this girl…He decides to play nice, he gives her a friendly smile and bows his head.

"You can call me Maul." He says lifting his head

She goes back to hide behind Savage.

"His smile scares me…" She says

Maul took this offensive and snarled and turns away from her crossing his arms angrily. Savage chuckles at Serena's comment.

"It's time to go Savage." Maul says grabbing Savage by the arm "Say good bye to your friend brother."

Savage looks at Serena in a sad way.

"Aww common, can't you stay longer!?" Serena whines grabbing Savage's other arm "we're almost there in beating our high score!"

"I do believe it is time we call it a day, come brother!" Maul says angrily pulling Savage towards him.

"Excuse me but who died and made you the boss of him!" Serena yells pulling Savage towards her

"I did!" Maul hissed angrily at her pulling Savage towards him again.

Savage looking frightened and confused spoke up "Don't I have a saying on this?"

"Stay out of this!" Maul and Serena yelled at him making him more scared.

"Why don't you run back to your parents you spoiled brat!" Maul says letting go of Savage's arm and getting in Serena's face.

"Oh yeah!" Serena says also letting go of Savage and getting in Maul's face, trying to look intimidating.

Before Savage could jump in a black cat out of nowhere jumps at Maul's face scratching him. Maul scrams in pain trying to get the cat off his face before it mauls his eyeballs. Savage was taken by surprise to do anything just stood there.

"Luna what are you doing!?" Serena yells trying to get her off him

"My face, my face!" Maul scrams in agony falling to the floor, rolling side to side desperately trying to get the cat off.

"Luna stop it!" Serena yells trying to help Maul "Bad kitty!"

Andrew runs to the commotion of noise and to find Maul on the floor in agony with a cat shredding his face like paper. Maul uses all his strength and finally gets Luna off of him and sends her flying across the room. As Luna was thrown she landed on her feet, hissing at Maul. Savage runs to his brother side and kneels next to him.

"Are you alright brother!?" He asks Maul concerned

"W-w-what in the name…of the galaxy…is that thing!?" Maul says pointing at Luna angrily

"It's not a thing, it's my cat Luna!" Serena yells at Maul.

"Whatever it is, I'm going to skin it alive and wear its fur as a scarf!" Maul snarls at Serena animal like.

"How dare you!" Serena snarls back grabbing Luna and pulling her close to her protectively

"Come brother" Maul said getting back on his feet heading to the door "Time for us to leave."

Savage looks at Serena sadly. "I'm sorry." Savage apologizes, bows his head and left along with his brother. Serena tries to stop him but Luna cuts in.

"Serena I need to tell you something important" Luna says with a hint of nervousness in her tone

"Can't it wait?" Serena whined "I need to go after Sava-"

"Serena! This can't wait!" Luna interrupts her

Serena looks at Luna and sees that she was anxious and nervous about something, Serena knew instantly it was important.

As Luna and Serena met up with the girls at Rei's shrine, Serena was sad that her potential friend was gone and she may never see him again. Coming out of her thoughts Luna yells at her.

"Serena pay attention!"

"Huh w-w-what?" Serena whines

"Were you even listening to a single word I was saying?" Luna asks

Rei snorts at Luna's question "Serena listen? Hah when pigs fly!" Rei laughs wickedly

Serena looks at Rei angrily "Well you're already proof of that Rei!" Serena says with a smirk

Rei angrily got in Serena face "I wouldn't be talking with all the food you eat!" Rei snorts at Serena

"That's enough you two" Artemis interrupts them "We have more important things to discuss."

"Thank you Artemis, As I was saying, we felt that there is a great dark power out there" Luna said to the Sailor Scouts "Maybe even powerful than the negaverse or the Dark kingdom combined."

This caught all the Scouts attention.

"Who could be powerful then the Dark kingdom and the negaverse combined?" Mina asked

"I have a bad feeling we are going to find out soon." Artemis replied

"Actually" Luna said making all the Scouts and Artemis look at her "I thank…Serena has already met them" They look surprisingly at Luna then at Serena. Serena looks at Luna with a confused look.

"What?" Serena asks

"Those two boys, the one I attacked and the tall, big one you were hanging onto." Luna said to Serena

"I-I was not hanging onto him!" Serena yells blushing furiously

"Then why are you blushing?" Rei ask teasing her

"I am not!" Serena yells puffing out her cheeks

"Are you holding back on us Serena? How selfish of you." Lita say teasing Serena as well

"I thought you had eyes on only on Tuxedo mask?" Ami asks innocently

"W-w-well there's no harm in looking right hahahaha" Serena said nervously

"Isn't that what you say when you see food hhmm" Rei asked teasingly

"And what does that supposed to mean?" Serena asks

"All I'm saying is if you pick your men just like your food then your love life is not going to last long" Rei Replied

"Oh and who asked you, you big-"

"Girls shouldn't we focus on the bigger problem at hand here" Luna interrupts trying to prevent a fight

"Right" they all said

"As I was saying" Luna continued "The boy I attacked had a lot of that dark energy"

"You mean Maul?" Serena asks Luna

"His name is…Maul?" Ami asks Serena

"Wow he must be an interesting guy to be with that kind of name" Rei and Mina say with hearts in their eyes

"Interesting isn't the word to describe him" Luna mumbles thinking back to when Maul threw her and threatened to skin her and turn her into a scarf.

"Anyway" Luna says shaking the image of Maul skinning her alive "The big, tall one had less of it, he had…more sadness and envy towards someone."

The Serena realized who she was talking about

"You mean Savage!?" Serena asked surprisingly.

"Sa-vage...he must be foreign" Ami thought

"Oh that name sounds so…exhilarating" Rei says with even more hearts in her eyes

"I bet he'd make an excellent lover" Mina says madly blushing

"Hey, hey, hey no, no, no He's mine you can have the other one but Savage is off limits!" Serena yells at both Mina and Rei turning red.

"You have Tuxedo mask already! Why can't we have Savage!?" Rei yells

"Yeah" Mina says

"Because I saw him first!" Serena yells at them stomping her foot "Why don't you take Maul?"

"Good idea, you can have Maul and I can have Savage" Mina tells Rei

"But I want Savage" Rei whines

"Hey what about me!?" Lita jumps in the conversation

"Hey are you even listening to me!?" Serena yells at them

"Oh boy this maybe a while" Luna says to Ami and Artemis annoyed

"Did they not even listen about the part about darkness" Artemis says also annoyed

Meanwhile with the Sith brothers, they find a place to stay in some apartment. Little did they know their room was across from Darien's. Maul was in the bathroom washing up his cuts while Savage was in the living room, looking out the window looking out into the city, thinking how beautiful it was. Out of his train of thought he heard his brother scream bloody murder.

"Aughh! This shit burns!"

As Maul leaves the bathroom with bandages all over his face, he exchanged a look at his brother which makes Savage laugh at Maul's face. Maul signed and finally speaks "You know that girl you were with? Did you sense something different about her?"

Savage was taken back by this question and looks out the window "To tell you the truth brother" Savage answers "I wasn't really paying attention"

Maul signs out of frustration "Brother that was Princess Serenity!" Maul says

"What?" Savage asks Maul surprisingly "How is that possible?"

"I sense she can't remember anything" Maul says with his arms crossed against his chest "We need to help her remember"

Savage stands up at full height "Do we reveal our true selves to her then?" he asks

"No" Maul replied "Not yet" Maul walks over to the same window Savage was siting and looks over the city "When the time is right, we will make our presence known"


	3. Chapter 3

After three days of arriving on earth we find our two sith brothers stuck in the apartment not having left the apartment since then. Savage was getting bored being cooped up in their new home for so long, Maul was on the floor meditating. Savage finally had enough of it, he got up from where he was sitting and headed out.

"I'm going out to explore the city." He said before leaving.

Before Maul could say anything to Savage he had already left. He went back to meditating unfazed when suddenly.

*grrrrowlll*

Maul let out a sigh "Can't meditate on an empty stomach" He said getting up.

Savage was exploring the city amazed at how beautiful and colorful it was nothing like any of the planets he had seen before but then again, he was never able to go sightseeing when he was on a mission and when he would go into the planet, he would have a specific order and couldn't get sidetrack. He passes by a shrine and stops in front of its entrance.

"I sense a very powerful being in there…" Savage says with interest "I should probably go check it out."

As Rei was doing her fire readings she could feel a dark presence near the shrine.

"I better go check this out." Rei says knowing that this maybe the dark power Luna and Artemis was talking about. As Savage was approach the shrine he sees a little old man under a tree that was near the shrine, Savage thinks nothing of it and continues to approach the shrine then that's when the old man speaks to him.

"Hey there sport, I've never seen you in these areas before, are you new here?" Says the old man looking up and down at Savage which made him very uncomfortable and nervous.

"Y-yes I am…"

"Then would you like a job here!?"

"…what?" Savage asked now taken back by the old man's offer.

"Well a striking young man like you working here would certainly catch the attention of any customers here especially the girls!" The old man said with stars in his eyes.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Common what do you say-"

Before he could finish his sentence Rei had hit the old man on the head with a broom knocking him out.

"What the? Why did you-"

Before Savage could finish what he was going to say Rei threw a sticker at his forehead, surprising him.

"Be gone evil spirit!" Rei yells at Savage pointing at him.

They stood there for a good ten seconds and nothing happened making Rei worry.

"W-W-What!?" Rei says backing a foot away from him.

Savage rips the sticker off his forehead.

"Look if you want me to leave…then I'll leave." Savage says not wanting to start trouble that would get his brother angry, He starts to walk away from her with his back turned against her.

"Wait!" Rei yells Savage which causes him to look at her "Who are you!? And what are you doing here in the first place!?"

He was quiet for a moment Rei could see something in his eyes…sadness but that didn't change her actions.

"…My name…is Savage…and I saw…how beautiful this shrine was…and wanted get a closer look at it" He said lying through his teeth but he did not show it. Rei watched as he just starred at her and noticed the color of his was yellow but it still didn't convince her.

"Is that all?" she asked angrily.

"Yes..." He replied.

Then something struck Rei.

"D-did you say your name was…Savage?" She asked

He nodded in reply to her question. She remembered Serena mentioning a guy with that name.

"Are you okay?" He asked

This causes Rei to snap out of her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine." She says looking away from him.

"Did…I say something wrong?"

"N-N-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt him put his hand softly on her left shoulder which made her look at him.

"I'm sorry…" Savage apologized which made Rei blush a little when he looked into her eyes, She turned away not wanting him to look at her blushing.

"Why are you apologizing?" Rei asked.

"Because I must've done something to upset." He replied in a firm voice.

"No…D-D-don't…it's my fault…I should be the one apologizing…" Rei said as she turned to look at him and notice how close he was to her, she also took notice how tall he was compared to her that she had to look up at him. He looked with a worried look on his face. They had been standing close to each other for what seemed like an eternity to Rei, she felt her heart beating fast. As Rei was going to speak she heard someone that made her blood boil.

"Rei!"

She looks behind Savage to see the other sailor scouts walking up to her.

"Damnit why must they come at a time like this!?" Rei murmured through her teeth.

"Are those your friends?" Savage asked innocently to Rei.

"…yes." Rei says sighing "forget them… where were we?" Rei puckered her lips towards Savage making him very awkward, he looks towards Rei's friends and saw a familiar face in the group of girls.

"Serena!?" Savage yells happily running towards the group of girls making Rei fall face first on the floor next to her unconscious grandfather.

As Serena was walking with the girls to see if Rei wanted to go the movies with them but she saw a familiar face.

"Savage!?" Serena yelled happily and ran fast towards her new tall friend. As soon the girls heard that name they tried to stop her.

"No Serena!" Mina shouted.

"Wait!" Ami yelled.

"Come back!" Lita cried but it didn't stop Serena though she didn't hear them, she was focused on Savage.

"We have to go after her common!" Lita said to the girls.

"Right!" Ami, Mina agreed and ran after Serena.

As Serena runs to Savage he stops and welcomes her with open arms.

"SAAVAAAGE!" Serena yells as she jumps into the air but instead of jumping into Savage arms she sees Rei in front of him yelling angrily at her.

"What do you think your-"

Serena had crashed into Rei which made Savage flinched from the impacted.

'Ouch' He thought to himself.

Serena laid on top of Rei dazed from the fall. The girls run in time to see Serena and Rei knocked out.

"Serena! Rei!" The girls shouted and they look at Savage angrily.

"How dare you!" Lita yelled.

Savage was confused as to what they were implying.

"I didn't do-"

Lita tried to throw a flying kick at him but he was able to dodge it easily. Mina threw a flying knee to his stomach but didn't seem to hurt him, he grunts in response and looked down then glared at her which intimidated Mina and caused her to back away from him.

"I am not looking for a fight." He said getting angry

"Oh yeah!? Lita yelled.

"Then why did you attacked our two friends!?" Ami asked

"He didn't." Rei groaned.

"Huh?" They replied as Rei pushed Serena off of her.

"What do mean?" Ami asked

"I mean the big stupid meatball head fell on top of me!" Rei yells at the girls while rubbing her head.

"Whether he attacked you guys or not it still doesn't change anything!" Lita said not backing down.

"What are you talking about? I'm not here to pick a fight!" Savage growled at her.

"We know that's a lie!" Mina said.

"No girls please just listen to me!" Rei yelled trying to defend him.

"Look I'll leave in peace okay" Savage said angrily and turned to leave.

"Wait Savage don't go!" Serena cried who was now awake but he had already left "Why are you guys so cruel!?" She was on the verge of tears and was angry.

"Serena, are you crazy?" Lita said.

"Have you forgotten what Luna said about him?" Mina asked

"Mina's right he's evil." Ami says.

"It still didn't give you right to be-be-be so mean to him" Serena yelled who was now crying.

"Serena, did you hit your head hard enough!?" Mina yelled.

"Serena he's evil and he might be working for the dark kingdom." Ami said calmly.

"You don't know that! None of you do! Just because some cat said it!? Luna doesn't know either!" Serena yelled angrily.

"Serena that's enough!" Rai shouted at Serena knowing she went too far.

Maul was walking across the street from the shrine with bags in his hands and sees his brother walking.

"Savage!" Maul called running towards him.

Savage sees his brother but had his head down.

"Savage there you are. Look I got food but I don't know anything of this native food but I'm sur- "Maul stopped and notice his brother look a little upset about something "What's wrong?"

"I found the sailor scouts…"

Maul was surprised to hear this. "Where did you find them? Did you reveal your true self to them?" Maul asked concerned that Savage jeopardized they're mission.

"No…but they somehow knew about my presence."

Maul thought about it "Well… maybe it's their magic abilities... We have to be careful around them... We have to control our anger around them..."

"How?"

"...happy thoughts...think of something that makes you happy"

Savage looked at his brother and started to think in something that made him happy, then images of Serena popped into his head, hearing her giggle and seeing her smile calmed his nerves. Maul sensed all his anger was gone and smiled proudly.

"Well done my apprentice." Maul said "But remember! We are only doing this to gain their trust." He finished warning him.

"...I... Understand" Savage says with a sigh.

Maul started walking away thinking his brother was following him until he looked where his brother was supposed to be but saw him running back to the shrine.

"Where are you going brother!?" Maul yelled

"I need to take care of something with a friend!" Savage yelled back.

Maul just shook his head "I might as well follow him. He might get into trouble." He thought to himself and graded his bags of groceries.


End file.
